Solid state switches may include a transistor that functions as a variable resistance between the input and output terminals of the switch. When the switch is turned on, a first control signal is applied to a gate terminal of the transistor to reduce the resistance of the transistor and allow current flow between the input and output terminals of the switch. When the switch is turned off, a second control signal is applied to the gate terminal of the transistor to increase the resistance of the transistor and impede current flow between the input and output terminals of the switch.